


Your Mess is Mine

by Orici



Category: Naruto
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Lemon, M/M, Slow Build, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orici/pseuds/Orici
Summary: ON HIATUS until further notice.Sasuke's seemingly perfect life with Sakura is disintegrated by a complete stranger. Who is Naruto, and will Sasuke forgive him? Or will this unexpected event change life as he once knew it? A story of new relationships, filled with uncertainty and complicated emotions brewing beneath the surface. Can they find love where it wasn’t supposed to be? Sasu/Naru, AU, Yaoi, lemon.





	

_**ON HIATUS until further notice, possibly indefinitely.** _

 

Thank you to my wonderful BETA for reviewing it! **x-psychicfire-x,** you're awesome! Please let me know what you think!

 

**Chapter 1: Tailspin**

 

Rolling his suitcase into an elevator of a grand apartment building, Sasuke ran his hand through his hair. His flight got delayed, forcing him to spend several hours in the airport before finally catching one from the LAX to NYC. His clothes were wrinkled from the hours he had spent in the airport, and he was feeling cramped in one of the few available seats in coach. His suit jacket was very wrinkled and creased as he had used it as a pillow to try and get some sleep at the terminal. Despite the delay and the annoyance of having to switch tickets due to a trip cancelation, he was still back almost a full day ahead of schedule.

Sasuke made a last minute decision to fly home last night, instead of waiting for his arranged flight the following day. All this trouble was because today was his anniversary. He and his wife Sakura had been married for 3 years. He wanted to surprise her by being back last night, but unfortunately, that didn’t work out exactly as planned. However, he was still going to make the most of it.

 _I hope she wasn’t called into the hospital early_ … He thought, hoping to surprise his wife before she woke up.

Dr. Sakura Haruno-Uchiha was an accomplished cardiovascular surgeon and Sasuke wasn’t sure if she was on call today; which would require her to come in immediately to evaluate emergency cases. But he hoped that he could catch her before she left. Sasuke even had a present for her in his bag. He had gone shopping in California and bought her a set of diamond earrings from one of her favorite stores; Tiffany’s. As the elevator rose to the 36th floor, Sasuke checked his watch.

 _6:15 am, about 10 hours later than expected, but still better than 11 pm later today_ … He thought as he leaned against the mirrored walls of the small room.

His appearance, was much more disheveled than his normally perfectly composed image. His black hair – usually never a hair out of place – some was sticking out in different directions, while some was flattened down from when he had been laying his head against the plane window. His pale skin was slightly grey because of sleep deprivation and dehydration, and his face showed stress lines underneath his eyes which made him look like his older brother Itachi. His tired black eyes had lost some of its black luster. He let out a deep sigh just as the elevator announced his floor. Sasuke stepped out into the hall, rolling his black suitcase along the indigo tiles that covered all of the apartment floors. These luxury condominiums housed 4 units per floor, and provided the central location for him and Sakura. The spacious open concept layout offered a comfortable space that suited them well, while the view of the city grounded him.

Finally reaching his apartment, he did his best to be quiet incase Sakura was asleep for once. Opening the door with his key, he silently rolled in his suitcase leaving it under the entry table. He took off his shoes, relishing the feeling of his feet free of the black leather traps. No matter how much money you spent on good quality shoes; after 24 hours, none will ever be comfortable enough. Sasuke draped his black suit jacket on the couch and made his way toward their bedroom. The door was slightly open and he could hear faint music coming from within.

 _Great, she hasn’t left yet…_ Sasuke made his way inside, also hearing the shower going. The soulful sounds of Hozier drifted thought the partially closed bathroom door.

 _I didn’t know she like Hozier. I thought she only listened to that god awful pop country music? This is much more my style..._ Sasuke unbuttoned his shirt, stretching out his sore muscles from the long flight.

 _Perfect, I really need a shower anyway. The disgusting people on the plane make my skin crawl_ …

Sasuke walked into their walk-in closet; taking off his dress shirt, followed by his white undershirt leaving his smooth pale skin exposed to the cool air. Unbuckling his belt and pants, he slid them down his toned legs revealing a pair of black boxer briefs that hugged his tight ass nicely and accentuated his generous package.

 _I hope she doesn’t have to be at work too soon, I have a feeling this may take a while…_ Sasuke smirked as he freed his cock from the restraining confinements. As if knowing what was to come, his member twitched at the thought of finding his naked wife, wet and soapy in the shower.

 _This was the best idea I’ve had all week! For once, I’m glad for work problems, and that Itachi had to cut our visit short..._ Sasuke’s mood lightened with every step closer to the sound of a guitar and keyboard coming from the bathroom. He entered the large space that housed a free standing bathtub, his and hers sinks, a private toilet and private walk-in shower room. The lights were dimmed, leaving the room in a romantic glow as the steam came out from the top of the large walk in shower room encased in dark heated marble. The glass door did not allow outsiders to peak in, but Sasuke could see few glimpses of a shadowy body moving within. His now fully erect member jumped in anticipation.

 _I hope that I don’t scare her too bad. The last thing I want is to get punched out. I’ve seen her skills at the gym and I don’t want to be on the receiving end…_ He thought as he gripped the shower door and slowly pulled it open, trying to be as stealthy as possible. _Damn, I need to replace that stupid light bulb again_ , a stray thought about the darkness of the room went by unnoticed.  

 _Like a ninja_ … The warm steam hit his face, warming up his body. Slipping through the door into the darkly lit room filled with steam, he remained unnoticed. Trying not ruin the element of surprise, the raven took the few remaining steps quickly.

“Hello, love.” He said in a sultry voice, grasping his wife’s soft hips from behind with both hands. Except they weren’t soft hips… they were firm, chiseled, muscular….

“AAAHHH!!!!” A scream erupted, the voice much lower than his wife’s. The person stumbled forward away from him, unable to see because of the shampoo covering his head and eyes. Knocking several bottles off the shelf in the process.

“What the FUCK?!!!” Sasuke roared as he realized that instead of Sakura, there was a very naked man in his shower.

Startling the blond with his outburst, he watched in slow motion as the intruder stepped backwards, planting his foot on the bar of soap he knocked off. Then, he was falling while trying to make a grab for anything to hold himself upright. Sasuke watched the half-second it took the man to go from standing to his head colliding with the nearby shelf. There was a loud crack in the stone room moments before the blond man crumpled to the floor, effectively knocked himself out. Sasuke raised his eyebrows, completely stunned as he looked at the man on the marble floor. A few seconds ticked by, as the tan intruder laid unmoving. Sasuke’s mouth kept opening and closing. His brain was unable to keep up with what was happening. One moment he was looking forward to ravaging his pink haired wife in the shower, the next he was looking down at a naked blond guy bleeding out all over his shower floor.

            _Bleeding…_ Few seconds ticked by. _Oh Shit! He is bleeding!_ Sasuke’s heart rate picked up but he stood frozen to the spot, still in shock by the revelation. As his brain took another second to process what was happening; it finally dawned on him the likely reason for this tan, obviously fit and well endowed guy to be in his shower.

            _What the fuck, Sakura!?_ His mind was reeling from anger at the obvious betrayal. _What are the chances of another explanation for this?_ He wracked his brains trying to come up with possible scenarios of why someone would be in his master bathroom when there were two other perfectly functional guest bathrooms available. His anger growing at the lack of plausible reasons as he watched the pool of crimson spread on the smooth tiles, some of it being washed down the drain by the shower spray. He watched the red liquid running freely from a large gash on the blond’s temple. The man was still not moving.

 _Should I do anything about this? He might die if he keeps losing blood like that. Do I have to save him? He is the intruder as far as I know, and this is my home…_ Few more seconds ticked by as he watched the unmoving figure, too focused to hear the feminine voice outside of the shower.

“Babe, they didn’t end up needing me. So you get me all to yourself for a few more hours, yay!” Sakura’s high pitched tone coming closer. “What the hell!!?” The pink haired woman saw a trail of blood coming from slightly open shower door. Sasuke widened his eyes, as the woman he expected to spend the rest of his life with opened the door. Her wild green eyes, surprised at the sight of him before her. Then she looked down at the fallen man at his feet.

            “Oh my god! Sasuke! What did you do?!” She all but howled. Sakura dropped to her knees, the years of training as a physician kicking in on autopilot. She checked for pulse, and did her best to stabilize his neck. Putting her hands on the wound, she tried to stop the bleeding.

            “Sasuke!” She screamed. The raven didn’t move. His mind currently trying to salvage what was left of his crumbling world.

            “Sasuke!” She tried again. “Fuck!” Giving up on getting help from her husband who appeared to be in shock; his unblinking gaze only focused on the bleeding man, she took her cell phone out of her pocket, and dialed 911. Then she grabbed a nearby towel, pressing it to the bleeding cut.

            “This is Dr. Haruno, I need an ambulance immediately. There was an accident with… my friend. He sustained a head injury and laceration to left temporal bone. He is unresponsive. I have a pulse, but it’s weak. It appears he has lost significant amount of blood. I’m going to need a stat CT as soon as we get there, and have the neurosurgeon on standby. Use my name if you have to.” She rattled off an address and placed the phone on speaker, laying it down on the floor so she could keep both hands on the towel.

Sasuke stood there, for what it seemed like a lifetime as he watched the scene before him. Finally, some of the feeling to his legs returned. But his mind kept replaying the unbelievable situation, going over every aspect of his life for the last 5 years; trying to figure out what went wrong. Unable to just stand any longer, he stepped over the fallen body without a word and walked out of the bathroom. Sakura didn’t try to stop him. She kept her eyes down, the guilt marring her beautiful features. Sasuke walked into his closet, slamming the door shut. His wet naked body was chilled from the sudden change in temperature, but he didn’t care. He stood there in silence working on processing what his eyes had seen, what this meant. His life was over. His perfect, designer marriage was over. There was no way he could come back from this. Sasuke’s trust was almost impossible to gain to begin with, and there was no turning back now. As he stood there, he didn’t hear the commotion happening outside after the paramedics arrived. It wasn’t until the slam of the front door shook him out of his stupor that his rage finally boiled over.

 

 

~X~X~X~

 

_1 week later…_

 

Sasuke sat on the couch with a glass of wine in his hand; his bandaged fingers were holding the stemware clumsily. He clicked through the channels on the remote, not really paying attention to what was on the screen. The apartment felt empty. Gone were Sakura’s things, leaving the walls barren after the movers took the artwork she picked out and all of the pictures. The accent chairs went with her, leaving him with only the dark leather couch and a coffee table.

            _At least she left the fucking TV.._. Sasuke thought as he continued to search the channels disinterestedly. Giving up he turned off the screen and tossed the remote on the wooden table.

Sasuke got up, feeling annoyed that he couldn’t keep his mind off of his cheating wife. His memories going to what happened after ‘the incident’.

 

Last week, Sakura came back to find the good portion of their bedroom destroyed. There were pieces of furniture strewed around the room, several holes were punched through the dry wall by various knickknacks launched in anger. After a few minutes of searching, Sakura finally found Sasuke sitting in his closet; a bottle of bourbon in his right hand. His left hand was wrapped in a shirt, which was starting to become soaked through with blood. Sakura saw the broken mirror, and drops of blood leading back to the closet.

“Oh, for the love of--” She sighed. Looking at motionless man, his far away glance unfocused. Sasuke took another swig from the bottle, not pulling his unblinking eyes away from the random spot on the floor. She walked over to her husband, who had yet to acknowledge her presence. Getting down on her knees next to him she took the bottle from him, his lax fingers not resisting the motion.

            “Sasuke…” She tried again, trying to get his attention. His eyes met hers then looked away quickly, hurt playing all over his face. “What happened to your hand?” She asked gently. After she received no answer, she slowly reached for the bloody t-shirt wrapped around his limb. Meeting no resistance, she pulled the fabric away. The cloth stuck to the open cuts. “Sasuke, you need to have this looked at. You’ve got some deep cuts in here and some shards of glass by the looks of it.” She tried keeping her voice soft and as if speaking to a wounded animal. Silence stretched for a few seconds, before he finally found his voice. A quiet “why” escaped past his lips.   

            “Because I think you might have severed some ligaments.” She answered quietly, hoping that Sasuke understood that this could be potentially terrible injury. He didn’t look up, but she heard him ask, “why”, once again, his voice filled with sorrow. Sakura took a pause, understanding his question. She wasn’t sure if now was the best time to talk about this. He had obviously been drinking, and she wasn’t sure if he would even remember any of this. The pain in his hand was obviously dulled by the large amount of alcohol he consumed already.

            “Sasuke, we can talk about this later? Our problems will still be there tomorrow, but we need to get your hand looked at now.” She was really hoping he would cooperate with her. The last thing she wanted was for him to sustain any permanent damage. Sakura felt responsible for what happened, but she wasn’t going to carry the sole blame for his angry outburst. Finally having enough, she stood up and changed out of her blood soaked shirt and pants; putting on a sweater and jeans. She grabbed a hoodie for Sasuke, draping it over his shoulders and helped him put each arm through the sleeves. He was being surprisingly cooperative. Sasuke didn’t tend to get angry when he drank, the alcohol mellowed him out and made him more placid and compliant. He didn’t drink often, and the few times that he did drink, he was a lightweight. Considering the amount he’d had so far, she was surprised he was still upright. Taking his hand, she slowly pulled him up and caught him as he stumbled over.

 

Now, Sasuke looked at his splint covered left hand, breaking the stream of memories that were still fuzzy due to the alcohol-induced haze. A knock on the front door made him look up, realizing what had startled him out of his thoughts. Hoping that whoever came would just go away, he knocked back the rest of his wine in one mouthful. Another knock. Giving up hope that whoever it was would leave, he walked to the door and threw it open; not even bothering with the peephole. His eyes widened, face frozen in disbelief. On the other side stood the tall blond man. The same man that tried to die on his bathroom floor after he bled out in the shower. The same man that was fucking _his_ wife behind his back.

            “You’ve got to be shitting me…” Sasuke’s voice was devoid of humor. Before the blond, who’s mouth just opened to respond, he slammed the door shut and slid the deadbolt home. Calmly walking back to the kitchen, he poured another glass of wine.

“Unbelievable…”

 

 

 

 

…To be continued

 

 

 

**So, here is the start of the second story! Please let me know what you think. Or if you hate it or like Between Sex and Violence A LOT more. I’ll probably work on both, unless you guys hate it.**

 

 


End file.
